User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out 01:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :i know bukkit plays minecraft. 02:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::(bukkit invented minecraft.) 23:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: aching the Cake I honestly don't know, never having played Portal. It was there already, I just reworded it and added the link (Or tried to anyway) Idk why but I keep getting the Target page bar and text to display bar jumbled up. The Milkman 21:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :its more of a remember the format kinda thing i believe, ie - portal or portal 02:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You do get a little pic of the cake at the end of a hallway with the platforms on the railway... right before the crematorium. 04:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) pre-emptive strike before the official borderlands forums lay claim to all BL2 content i am throwing down the gauntlet in the arena of content inspiration and reference: *Salvador's Sexual Tyrannosaurus skill is totally me! see and the nlwi's. 23:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :GBX owns whatever they can say was created by or for their copyrighted game. hence pearlescent (vice ultra white or cyan). i, for one, would not be surprised to see a Crow's Nest in the new game. or a behind the wall spawning arena like 5th Column. 01:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :doc straightface is sans fun vice doc f. *gasface 02:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) TFC not installing hey doc, i recently DL'ed the 5th column, and i went to run the installer and it couldn't find anything to do w/ my install directory, can you help me by either telling me what to do or me the files and the ones for the scrap hole (and The Abandoned Badlands (if you have it))(w/ a text document telling me where to put the files). because i really wanna play TFCand the others that I specified. 03:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :if you have the steam copy of the game i cannot help at this time unless there is an update to the thread linked. for vanilla install i recommend (being the type not prone to trusting installers) unpacking the files with 7zip and placing them in a working folder C:\Anywhere. and then copy/pasting them to the willowgame folder by hand. if needed i may have a compressed drag and drop version i could send via raptr. let me know which. 03:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::note - steam patch is incompatible w/ dr. zed patch :::I've got the vanilla game, and why can't you send me a message w/ the email user function, and then i'll reply so you can actually attach a .rar file with all the files i need (just sayin that, because i'm outta net at home and i can DL the files at school w/ the email that i use here (it's a different address to my raptr one (and unfortunately, i cant access raptr, or the email address that is connected to my raptr acct @ school))). 04:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ah, i see. two of my email addresses are stated on my talk page under chatting sysops. ill see about finding that file then. 04:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) secret forum police :see Forum:Dein_SS_auf_der_forums }} Case and point I've told him how to make a forum topic in his address bar, seeing as how your leaving a box and button to make a new forum topic DIRECTLY ON HIS TALK PAGE went ignored, and repeated to him (as you and other already had) to fix his sig in his preferences. Veg and I have directed him to the wiki editing help page a total of 5 combined times now. I don't think this user is stupid. I can be patient with stupid. Like I said in my response to you on my talk page, it's a matter of him just not following directions, which there is no matter of carrot or stick that can remedy. This is my frustration. 23:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :this sounds like a job for (da dum dadaa!) . . . someone else. *sigh* As you wish. 23:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Not particularly important But if no one minds or sees it as a form of spamming, I was thinking I could take sometime to periodically bump the forum topics that have been dropped of the mainpage queue due to the archives project back to the top, so that they may be more easily tracked by any new or inexperienced users that created or contributed to them. Athannay had remarked that he thought his topic was deleted, likely due to it no longer being on the mainpage where he oculd see it before, so I thought it may be helpful for peeps in his place. Anyway, worth my time/unnecessary/spammy? 20:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :for the non archives? sure, knock y'self out. we are waiting to see if mr holmes is willing to seek/follow help or is in fact a troll. if the latter you and NOhara may proceed w/ flamethrowers. otherwise yes. a :bump w/ bump summary makes perfect sense. 20:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC)